


Total Control: Alternative outcomes for some chapters.

by Strawhat_Chan



Series: Total Control, timeline [2]
Category: Total Control - Fandom
Genre: Alternative outcomes, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawhat_Chan/pseuds/Strawhat_Chan
Summary: Here i will post alternative outcomes for some chapters of my story 'Total Control'.Read that story first before you read this.





	Total Control: Alternative outcomes for some chapters.

The clone Blake was smiling in satisfaction. His mark powers actually work, just like the real Blake.  _Just in a minute, he’ll enjoy it. I can have something the real one never had!_  He was thinking about all the things he can do with Franky’s mouth.

Franky just staring in fear at the ‘clone’ Blake.  _Why didn’t it work? Why is he thanking me?_ He couldn’t produce any more thoughts because they were being washed away by the pleasure. The bluenette was moaning, but he really didn’t want to.

The older grabbed Franky’s head rather rough and drag him a bit further until the younger right in front the other’s dick. “Suck it!” He ordered while smirking. The blue eyed one didn’t want to, but didn’t see another way out. He cautiously took it into his mouth and began to curl his tongue around it.  _It’s so big, I can’t fit it into my mouth fully…It’s bigger than mine even…_ He bobbed his up and down and he did that action for some time, until Blake grabbed his hair again and so that his whole wood is inside of Franky’s mouth. And the clone came, it was a lot. The bluenette wanted to retreat to spit all the cum out, but he couldn’t move his head. “Drink it all up and I’ll let go of your hair.” It was a simple deal, really. But the clone noticed that the other didn’t do what he was told. So, the older hold shut the other’s nose, so he wouldn’t be able to breath.

Franky started to choke, but did finally what he was told to and drank every drop of it. The clone let go and stepped back to take in his work. Franky’s helpless expression turns him on again. “C-can we stop now-w?” He said with a begging voice. “But, we’re getting just started, besides you haven’t cum once yet. That would be unfair, right?” The clone was gonna pressure it, until the younger accepts. Instead of getting ‘yes’, he almost got sliced with the knife again. “You’re such a bad boy, Franky!” He teased while grabbed the younger’s head and slamming it against the wall behind the bed. This leaves Franky half conscious, everything was spinning for him and he couldn’t stop Blake once again.

Franky is laying on his stomach now and the older put the younger’s legs apart. Yet again, preparing for intercourse. “Sometimes, I wished you were a girl. So, you would bare my child…” The clone confessed one of his fantasies. “What?” The bluenette couldn’t understand it because everything is still spinning for him.

Blake went inside Franky and started slowly again. “Maybe, I should buy some cuffs for next time. Mmmh…Maybe a blindfold too and something else…I don’t know.”  _H-He wants to do it again-n? No…No…no… I don’t want to anymore!_ The younger wanted to scream, but couldn’t. It felt like he has a lump in his throat. Suddenly, the blond went faster and harder. “It hurts-s!” Screamed the bluenette. The mark powers didn’t work anymore. He felt that his arse is being ripped in half. Franky felt something leak out, it was blood.

The clone has been fucking Franky for the past 30 minutes and finally came. After that Franky came too. He got out of the younger and commented. “You’re so beautiful like this, Franky!” He gave the bluenette a kiss on the lips and then left the room to go to the bathroom to clean himself.

Franky just laid there, looking at nothingness.  _I want Phil to be here, he would make everything better, he would make it feel good for both of us…I want him…I miss him…Phil…Philip…_ He started to repeat Philip’s name like a broken record in his mind.  _But, he isn’t here, what’s the point then? I want him NOW…_ He got up and limply put his clothes back on, not bothering cleaning himself. Lastly, his goggles…Phil gave it to him as a present. And went to the window and jumped out off it and landed safely.  _I’m gonna find you Phil._ He ran into one of the alleyways. 


End file.
